Rikki Corvine and the Alphian Prophecy
by Rikki18
Summary: As Rikki heads to Hogwarts, she becomes friends with Al and Lily Potter. But, everything is not as nice as it seems in or out of Hogwarts. Someone is planning to take over the world. Will she stop them in time? Or is another war looming in the distance?
1. My Own Personal Pity Party

**Hey all! This is my first Harry Potter fanfic. I just want to thank jinxdoll (author of _The Inquisitor's Son). _Your story inspired me to write my own. You rock! Please keep on writing! Hope you like it!**

**Summary:** **Rikki Corvine get's her letter from Hogwarts even though she doesn't live in England. As she rides the Hogwarts Express, she becomes friends with Al and Lily Potter. But, everything is not as nice as it seems in or out of Hogwarts. Someone is planning on taking over the wizarding world and they're planning to use Rikki to do it. Will she be able to figure out who they are and what they want in time? Or is another war looming in the distance?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harrry Potter. I just love it! The only character that's mine is Rikki.  
**

**Prologue**

Until today, I never really sat around and thought about how I ended up like this. Cold, my arms tied behind me with nothing but a thin mat that I'm forced to lie on. I never thought that they could get to me. Yes, there had been some close calls, but they've never succeeded in capturing me. Until today or at least I think it's today. I'm not sure how many days have passed since my capture. I could always blame James Potter for the situation that I'm in, but even the thought of hitting him in the face when I get out of here can't bring me any joy today. I guess even the happiest people can be depressed in a dark room that smells like something died in it (not a very happy thought). I'm not sure where I am right now, but I know that my friends will come for me. I just hope they make it in time, before it's too late to save anyone.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is known as one of the oldest and most renowned schools in the wizarding world. Some of the greatest witches and wizards have come from Hogwarts including previous Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and The Boy Who Lived Mr. Harry Potter. There, students who attend this remarkable school are sorted upon there arrival into one of four houses. These houses are Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. Each house is known for having certain characteristics…

_How can anyone enjoy reading through this book? I can barely make it through page one! _I can't help but wonder why anyone would choose _The Revised Edition of Hogwarts History_ as a school book. Are they trying to put students to sleep? I roll my eyes (although no one could see since I'm alone in this compartment) and wonder how I'm going to survive this year in a foreign country. I can't believe me dad is making me come to some school I've never even heard of in a country I've never been to. It was only a few weeks ago that I got my letter from Hogwarts. I was beyond surprised because not only do I live in Wisconsin (which has next to nothing to do), but I should've been sent a letter from Salem Academy (which is located in Boston). After reading my letter, I tried to tell my dad that I didn't want to go to school in England (I mean come on. I hate rain with a passion!), but he said "It will be a good experience for you." Yeah, taking 2 planes that total a 10 hour flight (not including the 2 hour layover in New York) and a 23 minute (I actually counted out of shear boredom) taxi ride just to get to the train station in which I had to run full speed between platforms 9 and 10 (and hope that I don't crash). Now, I'm stuck on a train for the next oh 5-6 hours or so. Yeah…today has been wonderful for me. Thanks a lot dad (note the sarcasm). Usually, I'm happy to travel, but when traveling has anything to do with school, it stops being fun.

I'm stopped from continuing my own personal pity party by a knock at the compartment door. I look up to see two students, one boy with green eyes and black hair that couldn't get any messier even if he stuck his finger in a light socket and a small red haired girl with green eyes. The girl looked to be around my age, but the boy looked maybe a year or two older.

"Can we sit here? There aren't any other empty compartments." The boy looked kind of nervous asking me for some reason. I motioned for them to come in since I'm not very talkative when I first meet someone. My mind may run five hundred miles a minute, but my mouth rarely does (unless an energy drink or a large amount of sugar is involved).

The black haired boy sat down next to the window across from me and the redhead sat next to him. After putting away their trunks, the girl looked at me and smiled. "Hi. My name's Lily Potter and this is my brother Al. He's in second year. Are you a first year like me? I can't wait till we get to Hogwarts. I wonder if I'll be sorted into Gryffindor like the rest of my family. Do you have any siblings? Al and I have an older brother. His name's James and he's probably the most annoying boy you'll ever meet. If he ever tells you to put something in your cauldron, don't! Trust me, you'll thank me later. You're really quiet."

"Of course she's quiet Lily. You haven't stopped talking long enough for her to answer you." Al said laughing. I couldn't help but smile. I have a feeling that Lily is my total opposite, but we're going to be great friends. "My name's Rikki Corvine. Yes, I am a first year, I have 5 older brothers. The three oldest are triplets and the other two are twins. I live in Wisconsin, I have no idea what house I want to be in, and I won't let your older brother put anything in my cauldron." I said with a smile. Before I knew it, I had become friends with both of them.

Throughout the rest of the ride, I learned a lot about the Weasley/Potter families. From how many cousins they have, to some of the pranks their brother and cousins play on each other. Note to self, keep away from James Potter and any of the WWW products he may be wielding. Before I knew it, the train ride was over, we had changed into our school uniforms (which are weird to me since I've never worn a uniform before), and were now heading over to a man calling out for all the first years to come over to the boats. Normally, I'd be afraid of someone that big, but something in the back of my mind (or maybe it was Lily. I kind of tuned her out on the way off the train) was telling me that he was really nice and couldn't hurt a fly. As Al headed over to the carriages off to the left of the train, Lily and I (along with all the other first years) headed over to the boats and stepped inside one. I don't even remember what Hagrid (as I found out his name was later) said to us in the boats because I was so mesmerized by the school that would now become my home nine months out of the year. With a nearly full moon set behind it, Hogwarts looked like something out of a fairy tale. I can't decide which I liked better, seeing Hogwarts with my own eyes or seeing it reflected on the water.

It seemed like the boat ride only took two seconds (when in reality it took almost 10 minutes), before we all disembarked and headed inside the castle. As we walked up the stairs, we were met by one of the Professors.

"Welcome first years. I am Professor Longbottom and I teach Herbology. When you walk through these doors behind me, I will call you each up to the stool and you will be sorted into one of the four houses. Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While you are hear, your house will be like your family. Do well, and you will be awarded house points. Get into any mischief, and house points will be taken away. So, please, follow me and welcome to Hogwarts."

And on that note, the large doors opened and Professor Longbottom and all the first years walked up through the aisles until we reached a stool with a hat on it. After it started singing (which scared the heck out of me) Professor Longbottom unrolled a long piece of parchment and started calling off the names of the first years in ABC order. Man, if there was ever a time to hate the fact that my last name started with a C, now was the time.

"ABERNATHY, ADRIAN."

"**Hufflepuff."**

"BRISCOE, HELENA."

"**Ravenclaw."**

"CORVINE, RIKKIANA"

Crap. How could there only be two people before my name? There are like 20 other kids here. I was so absorbed in my bad luck that Lily had to push me towards the stool. As I sat on the stool and placed the talking hat on my head, I was surprised to hear the hat's voice not out loud, but in my head (and no, I didn't mean to make that rhyme).

"_**My my. What an interesting mind you have. You exhibit all the characteristics of each house. I've never read a mind quite like yours. I can't seem to place you in any house."**_

_Well, if you can't seem to place me in any house, what am I supposed to do?_

"_**You could do well in any house. Maybe I should place you in Hufflepuff. You are brave, true, and care about those around you."**_

_Are you kidding me! From what I heard on the train from Lily, Hufflepuff is not for me. They're all nice and sweet and kind all the time. If you can really read my mind, then you'd know that I may be nice, but being sweet is not in my DNA. I'm sarcastic and easily annoyed. I'd be the black sheep of Hufflepuff!_

"_**Well, then why not Ravenclaw? You are clever, witty, and enjoy learning. You could do well in that house."**_

_Not a chance. I may enjoy learning, but I don't live in a library. And besides, I want people to think I'm smart no matter what house I'm in. If I'm in Ravenclaw, everyone will just assume that I enjoy reading more than sunlight. And besides that, If I'm going to pull off any pranks in the middle of the night, I really don't want to have to solve a riddle just so I can get inside. If I couldn't solve one of them, I'd get so mad that I'd shred that door better than Sirius Black did! _

"_**Alright then. How about Slytherin? You are quite cunning and ambitious. The pranks you have pulled on people in the past are proof of that. You could be great."**_

_I'm already great. I don't' need to be put in the specific house to know that and for others to know that as well. And anyway, the Slytherins over there don't look too friendly. I have a feeling I'd be in detention nearly everyday for the next 7 years if I were put in that house due to fighting alone. No thank you!_

"_**Well, it seems like you don't like any of the houses that I suggested you, but those three houses are the ones you are best suited for."**_

_I don't believe that. What about Gryffindor? You said I had all the characteristics of each house. Why aren't you trying to persuade me to be in Gryffindor? _

"_**You think before you act and your Gryffindor characteristics aren't strong enough. Pick one of the other three houses."**_

_No! Lily told me that she may be in Gryffindor and I want to be in the same house as her and her brother. I've made my decision. Put me in Gryffindor._

"_**You'd do better in the other.."**_

_For the love of Merlin's sweaty underpants! Would you just put me in Gryffindor!_

"_**But.."**_

_Look it. If you don't put me in Gryffindor, I'm going to grab your leathery butt, walk over to those candles on the teacher's table, and light you up like a Christmas tree! Now put me in GRYFFINDOR!_

"_**Gryffindor!"**_

"Finally!" Oops. Did I say that out loud? Everyone's laughing. Yep, I definitely said that out loud. As I set the hat down on the stool (none too gently mind you), I looked over at Lily who was smiling and cheering along with the other houses. I hope she really does get into Gryffindor like her other siblings. When I got to a free seat at the Gryffindor table which Al had saved for me, I couldn't believe how many redheads there really were in this school. They've got to be Al and Lily's cousins. They weren't kidding when they said there were a lot of them.

By the time the sorting was over, Lily got into Gryffindor (along with some blonde kid who nobody besides me clapped for), we got to eat probably the most amazing food ever, and the Headmistress McGonagall told all of us what was off limits or banned. It wasn't until the feast was over that I realized how tired I was. So much traveling over the last 24 hours made walking up seven flights of stairs absolutely miserable, although I must've looked a lot better than the blonde boy. I wonder why he looks so down. Usually, I'd pester him about it since I hate not knowing something (maybe I should've been In Ravenclaw), but I was far too tired to care. As our Gryffindor prefect told us the password was 'Faerie Wings', the portrait of a fat woman in a horrendous pink dress swung to the right and let us all in. I didn't even bother looking around the Common Room. The second I found out which side the girls side was, I walked right up, picked out the bed closest to the window, said goodnight to Lily, and went to bed (not even bothering to change). I guess I'll find out the names of my other roommates tomorrow morning. Or noon, if I have anything to say about it.

**Somewhere in England:**

"_Master. The chosen has started school at Hogwarts just as you planned. She has been sorted into Gryffindor. I believe she has become friends with two of the Potter brats. It will be difficult to get to her. Maybe we should delay our plans."_

"_Are you doubting my judgment *********?"_

"_Never Master. I would be foolish to even consider doubting your judgment. You have never been wrong."_

"_You would do well to remember that. Soon *********, all the pieces will fall into place and we will rule the wizarding world. Not even the Boy Who Lived will be able to stop us. And no amount of love will be able to save him or his children from my wrath."_

**End of Chapter 1.**

Oooohh…cliffhanger…Hope you all enjoyed chapter 1. I don't plan on writing her in 1st year for very long. I'll probably only write about the flying lessons that first years have to take, the first quidditch game, and then I'll jump to third year (you'll know why soon enough). I wanted this chapter to just show Rikki's personality and how she interacts with people.

**Next chapter** will have more of the Weasley/Potter clan making an appearance, you'll meet Rikki's other roommates and her DADA professor, and you'll overhear another secret conversation….Since this is the first story that I actually intend to write continuously (and not stop after chapter one), please review. If you guys want something to happen or later on someone to wind up in a relationship with anyone in particular, I'll try and add it into the story. And since I'm really indecisive, I need help coming up with the name of the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I want it to be a woman around 26. If anyone has any ideas about what her name should be, let me know. Who knows? Maybe your name will get picked. Can't wait to read your reviews! Laters!


	2. You Set Him On Fire!

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay. I've been slammed with homework lately and midterms did not help. I'll try and write a chapter at least once a week from now on, but I may get delayed during December due to exams. **

**By the way, I realized after rereading the first chapter that I accidentally put "the blonde kid" in Rikki and Lily's year. Woops. Sorry about that. I decided not to change that and just keep them all in the same year, so the epilogue chapter of the 7th**** Harry Potter book did happen in this story, just minus the Scorpius and Draco Malfoy part. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Let me tell you something. Waking up to a pintsized redhead smacking you in the face with a pillow is not the best way to wake up (or to wake me up for that matter). See, I'm pretty violent in the morning (verbally and physically). My brothers dare each other to wake me up anytime before noon. And trust me; you do not want to wake me. Once my oldest brother Alec had to wake me up at 5am so we could go and see the American Quidditch World Cup. Let's just say I hit him in a bad place (accidentally of course) and he walked pretty funny for the rest of the day. And ever since, my brothers fear me in the morning. So, when Lily woke me up at 7am this morning, I was 2 seconds away from grabbing the pillow and beating her with it while swearing profusely, but because I only met her last night, I could only glare at her and try and go back to sleep. I can't go insulting one of the only friends I have already. It can wait till tomorrow. I barely had a chance to close my eyes before Lily pushed me onto the hardwood floor of our dormitory.

"Son of a…what the hell Lily?"

"It's time to get up sleepy head! There's so much to do today. We have to get downstairs for breakfast; I have to ask Al about some of the classes we'll be taking today. Ooh! And we'll get our timetables today! I wonder if we'll have any classes with the Slytherins today. And then we have to…"

"Lily. I'm begging you. Please no talking until I have some coffee. I'm not exactly a morning person."

"You're allowed to have coffee?" said some girl I didn't even recognize. How did she get in here? Oh. Wait. I think she may be one of my roommates.

"Umm…I don't mean to be rude or anything, but who are you?"

"Oh! My apologies. My name's Mary Finnegan." She looked like a nice enough girl. Her straight, chestnut colored hair was cut where it just barely touched her shoulders and her large brown eyes reminded me of dark chocolate. I'm not exactly a fan of dark chocolate personally, but her pale complexion made her eyes really stand out. "And who would you be?"

"My name's Rikki Corvine and this annoyingly talkative redhead over here is Lily Potter." Before Lily could even say 'hi', a girl who I could tell I was going to hate walked out of the bathroom. You know those people who just make you go 'I hate you' before they even say a word, and then they say something really rude and then you know why you hate them? Yeah, this was one of those moments.

"Listen and listen good. I don't care what you're names are. Under no circumstance are any of you allowed to touch any of my things. I don't care if you need a hair tie or a bobby pin. If you touch my stuff, I'll hex you so bad you'll wind up in the hospital wing for a month. Now, get out of my way." What a diva. Who does she think she is? She may have long, perfectly curled blond hair, ice blue eyes, and a figure any girl no matter what year they are in would die for, but she has no right to talk to any of us that way.

"I'm sorry. I didn't catch your name. Would it happen to be Stuck-Up-Supposed-To-Be-In-Slytherin Biotch, would it?" That definitely got Lily laughing and I can see Mary trying not to smile.

"You better watch yourself. My family is very prestigious in the wizarding world. You wouldn't want to get on my bad-side. Although, you wouldn't even be worth my time." she said with a smirk. And oh did I want to smack that smirk right off her face, but before I could, Lily (while holding me back) asked the stuck up blonde what her name was.

"I'm Icy Greengrass. Now, if you'll excuse me. I have more important things to do than talk to some lowly first years." Oh yeah. Icy was the perfect name for her. She's cold hearted to the core.

"Well, she's a ray of sunshine isn't she?" Mary said while rolling her eyes. Lily and I couldn't help but laugh. "So, are either of you muggleborn? I just can't get enough of muggle technology."

"No. I'm a half-blood and Rikki's a pureblood, but I have some muggle stuff like an Ipod and a computer. Have you ever played the Sims? I can't get enough of it!" And as Lily and Mary obsessed over the Sims, I left to go take a shower. If any of you have ever spent more than a few hours traveling, you'll know that you feel kind of grimy the next day.

After taking my shower and getting dressed in my new uniform, I wiped the large vanity mirror to clear away the fog. As I looked at myself, I couldn't help but notice how plain I looked when compared to Lily and Mary. Both of them had a perfect pale complexion while I am slightly tan from being outside so much this past summer. Lily has incredible bright green eyes like her brother, and Mary has her dark chocolate eyes, while I have just plain brown ones. Lily has long and straight red hair that reaches the middle of her back, and Mary has her short and cute chestnut colored hair, while I have long and thick dark brown curls that drive me crazy and never seem to stop being frizzy. And while I may call Lily pintsized as a joke, she's actually about 2 inches taller than me and Mary's probably a good 3 or 4. I have got to stop comparing myself to those two (and Merlin forbid Icy) and get ready for classes. After I finished combing through my long hair and putting it back in a ponytail, I left the bathroom and walked with Mary and Lily (who must've gotten dressed while I showered) down to the Common Room.

As I didn't bother to look around last night since I was so tired, I was surprised by how comfy and cozy the room really was. The room was about the size of a normal house's living room and filled with comfy red chairs (that one next to the window is so mine!). The red walls of the room were covered with moving portraits (and one guy sleeping in one) along with a few small bookshelves. The fireplace was in the center of the room and was currently extinguished (I mean it is still hot outside since summer just ended). I wonder what the room would look like when it was lit at night. I can't wait to see that.

After looking around the Common Room, the three of us headed out of the portrait (who probably has one of the worst singing voices on the planet) and down seven flights of stairs. Man, if I make the Quidditch team, it's going to be brutal if I have to walk up all these flights right after practice.

As we reached the bottom of the stairs and headed into the Great Hall, I didn't really take the time to look around the room since all I saw was food on the Gryffindor table and walked (or more like ran) over to a group of empty seats near the middle of said table. Lily and Mary just laughed at me (which I just shrugged at) and sat down on either side of me (Lily on my left and Mary on the right) and started their own conversation about Merlin knows what. I know I wasn't paying attention.

I guess I should've been paying more attention since I didn't realize that Icy was seated near us until I heard this annoying screeching sound that seemed to come from a few seats down. I nearly jumped, but realized that it was just Icy's laugh. I kid you not, it sounded like a cat got its tail stepped on. I couldn't help but feel pity for the boys sitting next to her. Stupid idiots. I was about to suggest moving farther down the table when the blonde kid from last night sat across from me. Now that I got a chance to look at him, I realized that he had platinum blonde hair that surprisingly enough didn't look dyed, ice blue eyes, and really pale skin (can you say sunlight?). Said blonde kid sitting across from me wasn't the reason I decided not to move, but rather the glares he was earning from the rest of the table were. Me, being my curious (or more like nosy) self, decided to ask the million dollar question.

"Hey blonde kid, why is everyone glaring at you?" I never said I was subtle.

"Huh?" Said blonde kid looked like he hadn't slept at all last night. There were bags under his eyes the size of Texas and he was slouched over the table. I kind of felt sorry for the guy.

"I was just wondering why everyone at the table is glaring at you. Did you snore in your sleep or pull a prank last night or something?"

He looked pretty uncomfortable and I almost felt sorry for asking until he explained.

"No one wants me to be in this house. They hate my family so they take it out on me by glaring at me. I wouldn't be surprised if it got worse."

I'm not a big hugging type of person, but you couldn't help but want to hug this kid. I thought for sure Mary was going to.

"Why would everyone in our house hate you or your family?"

"Because my family was on the side of Lord Voldemort during the war and people hate my family since they believe we got off easy. It doesn't help that my family has been in Slytherin since the creation of this school. "

Now, I may live in the middle of nowhere, but even I had heard about Lord Voldemort and how he nearly destroyed the Ministry as well as the whole Wizarding World. I'm glad the guy's dead and all, but I don't see why a bunch of kids here would hold a grudge against a kid that was not only not even born when Voldemort fell, but none of us were either.

"No offense or anything, but that is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. Kids here are glaring at you for something you had no part in and for what happened long before you were even born. If their dumb enough to do that, then I want nothing to do with them. I promise I won't glare at you unless you do something stupid." I said with a huge grin on my face.

That at least got a laugh out of him.

"Hey Rikki. Morning Lil…"

Al stopped whatever greeting he was going to give us when he saw the blonde kid that sat across from us laughing. When the blonde kid realized that he was being stared at by Al, he stopped immediately. You could've cut the tension with a knife. While Al and the blonde kid stared at each other, I was just hoping and praying that Al wasn't as stupid as our other fellow classmates.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Wow. What a great vocabulary both of them have this morning (note the sarcasm).

"You…must be Scorpius Malfoy, right?"

"Yeah, and you must be Albus Potter." _Please don't fight. Please don't fight. Please don't fight._

"You can just call me Al. Albus makes me feel 80 years old."

Oh thank Merlin's sweaty underpants! They can get along.

"Phew. I thought for sure you guys were going to fight. So, you're name's Scorpius?" I said while trying not to laugh (and failing miserably).

"Yes it is. And who are you?" he said with a mock glare. Ok. Note so self, blonde kid gets annoyed when you laugh at his name.

"Well, my name's Rikki, this is Lily, and Mary."

Both Mary and Lily smiled and waved at him (and Mary waved at Al as well), but before Scorpius (as I now know is his name) could even wave back, all of us received our timetables for the year from Professor Longbottom. As Al sat down to read his, Lily and Mary were staring at me as I started freaking out over my own.

"What! Double potions on our first day! Sweet! I can't wait till class starts."

I looked up from my class list and saw everyone within hearing distance staring at me as if I had grown not one extra head, but eight.

"What? You guys don't like potions?"

"Are you insane? Do you even know who teaches Potions?" said some random kid that looked like Al, but taller.

"Um…no. Why? Is the teacher here a jerk or something?"

"Hey Rikki. We call our teachers here professors."

"Darn it. Sorry."

"Yeah. Jerk is the nice thing to call him. Professor Pane (no pun intended) is the meanest professor here. He made me clean and organize the Potions supply room and classroom twice a week for a month last year!"

"James, you're forgetting the fact that **YOUSET HIM ON FIRE **during your Potions class." Oh. So that's his name. He must be Lily and Al's older brother they were talking about.

"That's not the point. He's still cruel."

"How'd you set him on fire?" I know this had to be a prank of some kind. I can practically smell it.

"I, accidentally of course, put a WWW product into a Slytherin's potion which ended up turning said potion into a flaming fire ball that flew around the room. Professor Pane barely got burned." Told you so.

"**ARE YOU KIDDING ME**? James, he had a bald spot on his head for a month because of your little stunt."

"How could you know that Lily? You weren't even here."

"I heard Mum and Dad talking about it when they thought I wasn't there." she said with a Cheshire cat grin.

"Anyway, he's a jerk and you'll come to hate potions class just like the rest of us."

"Is that so Mr. Potter? I never knew you had such strong feelings about my Potions class." some creepy dude wearing black said. He had kind of longish dark brown hair that barely reached his shoulders with black eyes and had to be at least 6'2". I had seen him coming from the Head's table (as Lily told me it was called) and down our aisle next to the Ravenclaws, but I decided to let James dig his own grave. See, this is why you don't wake me up early. I'm cruel to everyone. Bwahahahahahaha!

"Perhaps you would like to continue your previous detention in my classroom tonight and for the rest of the week as well." he said with an evil smirk that could rival my own. I like him already **(A.N. Get your minds out of the gutter! She is not hooking up with Professor Pane. She just likes the fact that he tortures others, James especially.)**

"Aww…come on Professor. I was just kidding."

"Let's make that two weeks shall we. Same time as last year." And at that, he walked away, leaving James dumbstruck.

"I can't believe I got detention for that!"

"Well, you did kind of have it coming. You insulted his class and him. I would've done worse." I said with a smile. Of course James was glaring at me, but I just ignored him and read through the rest of my timetable.

_Monday/Wednesday/Friday: _

_Double Potions: 9-11am_

_Transfiguration: 11-12pm_

_Lunch_

_Herbology: 1-2pm_

_Double DADA: 2-4pm_

_Tuesday/Thursday:_

_History of Magic: 9-10am_

_Charms: 10-11am_

_Break: 11-12pm_

_Lunch_

_Muggle Studies: 1-2pm_

_Care of Magical Creatures: 2-3pm_

_**(**_**A.N. I don't know if there are more classes, but those are the only ones I could think of. Students don't usually take Divination/Arithmacy until 3****rd**** year. Let me know if I missed a few.)**

"What kind of a sadist has us taking History of Magic at nine in the morning? I couldn't even get through page one of the book we got for it!"

"Well, you could always sleep during that class. That's what I do." Al said with a smile.

"That's not a bad idea." I think Mary could already see the evil plan for falling asleep during class forming in my head because she gave me a look that clearly said 'don't even think about it'.

"Oh alright. I'll try and stay awake." Talk about a plan being ruined. For now. *evil smirk*

"Good."

"Um guys. We have class in like 5 minutes. We should probably get going." WHAT!

"What!" As I looked around the Great Hall in full on panic mode, I realized that we were the last ones in the room.

"We got to go now! I can't be late for my favorite class! Move it!" I practically hauled both Mary and Lily out of there seats and dragged them down the hall with Scor (as I decided to call him since his name is such a mouthful) and Al laughing behind me. We ended up splitting up with Al at the top of the Grand Staircase with Al heading up to the Third Floor for DADA and the four of us heading toward Potions. We luckily made it to class with a minute to spare.

There were only 4 seats left in the back which we took (Lily sitting next to Mary with Scor sitting next to me in the very back). We had just gotten our books out when Professor Pane came into the classroom and walked towards his chalkboard.

"In this class, you will learn how to cure the ill and poison your enemies. If you're capable enough to actually follow the directions in your books, you will probably survive the year. Probably. If you lose a limb or burn yourself because of your own stupidity, I will not care. Now, turn to page 8 in your books and collect the ingredients from the supply room and get to work. You have until the end of class to successfully brew a pepper up potion. If you cannot complete it before the end of class, you will fail." And with that cheery welcome, he went to his desk and started working on some papers.

When I looked over at Scor to ask him if he wanted to get the ingredients or start reading the directions for the potion, I realized that he wasn't there. I was about to ask Lily or Mary if they had seen him when he came back to our table, arms full of ingredients and put them on the table.

"Wow! You memorized the ingredients we needed?"

"Yes. It wasn't that hard. They were all on a small table in the supply closet."

"Oh. Well, thanks for going to get them."

"No problem." he said with a smile.

I don't know if Scor was just being nice since I didn't hate him or glare at him (which some of the people in our class were doing), but I was happy that I had him as my partner. Scor was surprisingly good at Potions like I am so we ended up brewing our potion with over an hour to spare. As I cleaned our cauldron with an _Evanesco _spell **(A.N. I don't know if that's the right spell, but I think it works.) **that I had learned while reading my Charms book on one of my place rides, Scor bottled up our pepper up potion and took it up to Professor Pane's desk.

"Here you are Sir." I'm guessing that our Professor was pretty shocked that we were already done since his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Miss Corvine, could you please join Mr. Malfoy at my desk." Wondering why the heck I had to walk all the way to the front of the classroom, I quickly joined Scor at our Professor's desk.

"You two mean to tell me that you brewed a pepper up potion in less than an hour perfectly?"

"Well, yes. We followed the directions as they were written and we didn't have any problems. Is that bad?" I asked, worried that he wouldn't believe us and we'd have to do it again.

"I'm just surprised is all. As you can see from Mr. Thomas' potion. He can barely get the right color let alone complete it early. Well done, both of you. You may leave class then."

"Thank you Sir." Scor and I said at the same time as we walked (or more like I skipped) back to our table. I was so excited that I didn't even realize that Lily and Mary had also finished up their potion and Mary had started to walk her potion towards Professor Pane's desk. He was just as surprised by their potion as he was with ours.

"You guys finished too? Sweet! We've got about an hour before Transfiguration starts. What do you guys want to do?"

"We could explore the castle. So long as we don't get lost, we should still make it to Transfiguration on time."

"Sounds good Scor. It doesn't bother you that I call you Scor does it?"

"Not at all."

"Good. Let's grab Mary and go." I said while Lily was packing up the rest of her stuff.

As we headed out of classroom much to the disdain of our fellow Gryffindor and Ravenclaw classmates, we all missed the small smile that graced Professor Pane's face.

**End of Chapter 2**

**Hey guys! I know I said I was going to have a secret conversation and all that jazz, but this chapter had already gone over 8 pages on my computer so I decided to end this chapter with Rikki meeting Scor, James, and Professor Pane as well as the group going to Potions class. I have a feeling this story is going to be a heck of a lot longer than I planned. Oh well. More for you guys to read. I still haven't gotten any suggestions for the new name of the DADA professor, so I purposely made that class happen towards the end of the day (so there should be at least one more chapter before I have to write her into the story). Please send me some suggestions guys. As you noticed with Professor Pane, I'm not that creative with Professor's names. Thanks to everyone who reads my story! Please review. I love constructive criticism. **

**Next Chapter: Rikki and the others go to Transfiguration class, Lunch, and Herbology. I may throw a prank in there somewhere, but no promises. Once again, if you guys want something to happen in the coming chapters, send me a message. I'll try and fit it in. **

**Laters. ^_^**


	3. Author's Note 1

Author's Note:

Hey guys. Don't know if you noticed, but I didn't add the disclaimer to the last chapter. I really don't think that I need to keep reminding you guys that I'm not J.K. Rowling and I don't own Harry Potter. The only thing I own is Rikki.

By the way, I noticed that the last chapter looks really short when on the site, so I may add the DADA class to the next chapter as well. Please give me some suggestions about the DADA Professors name. Thanks guys.

Laters. ^_^


	4. The Thing Was Pissed!

**Hey Everyone! It's good to be back after so long. Thanks to everyone who's waited patiently for the next chapter. This one's short and sweet, but the next chapter will be action packed! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own anything, except Rikki. If I did, Hermione would've wound up with Malfoy instead of Ron. **

So, you know how Scor said that it would be fine to explore the castle so long as we didn't get lost? Yeah, well, you could probably guess what happened.

"Didn't we already go down this hallway?"

"No Mary. That suit of armor wasn't in any other hallway we walked through, so we couldn't have gone down here. At least, I think it wasn't down here."

"Are you sure Rikki?"

"We are so lost."

"Yeah we are Scor, but we haven't seen anyone else down here…well speak of the devil." I said while looking up ahead at the most unlikely person walking down our hallway.

"James? What are you doing down here?"

"Oh. Hey Lily and Lily's friends. What are you guys doing on the fifth floor?"

"We're on the fifth floor? But we started out on the second floor. How'd we get this far up?" Is it even possible to jump three floors?

"Did you guys happen to go through any portraits?"

"Um…I think we went through one with a dragon on it. Was that how we got lost up here?"

"Probably Lils. Anyway, you guys want to help me with something?"

"I thought you had an evil look about you. What evil prank are you trying to pull now?" Come on. I told you I can practically smell a prank.

"Evil? Never. I choose to think of them as fun and harmless pranks that bring joy to me and those who witness them." he said with smile on his face. Oh yeah. He definitely gets in a lot of trouble. Detention here he comes.

"Uh huh. Let's pretend for a second that I believe you. What exactly are you planning on doing and to whom?"

"Well, if you must know. I was thinking of pranking the new Defense against the Dark Arts professor since her classroom is around here."

"Are you out of your mind? How you haven't gotten yourself expelled yet is beyond me." I have to agree with Lily on this one.

"Oh come on Lils. Wouldn't it be a nice gesture? A 'welcome to Hogwarts' if you will."

"Let me ask you a question James. Do you ever get away with any of the pranks you've pulled?" My guess is no.

"Umm…no."

"That's what I thought. Well, I'll give you a little bit of advice since my brothers and I have prank wars at least one month out of the year. Never prank someone that you don't know since they may not find your pranks funny and may actually get violent. So if you want to keep all of your appendages, I'd stay away from her for now. Have you even had her class yet?"

"No, but there's no way she'll know it was me that pranked her!"

"Are you the only person in this school that pranks people?"

"Well, Fred helps me sometimes, but it's mainly me who pulls the pranks around here."

"Yeah, then don't pull a prank on her. You have no one to blame it on. But, you're probably not going to listen to me, are you?" He really doesn't seem like the brightest crayon in the box.

"Nope." he said with a pop. Yeah…definitely not the brightest.

"Alrighty then. Have fun getting detention. But, before you do, can you tell us how to get back to the staircase so we can get to Transfiguration?"

"Yeah, sure. Head down this hallway and go right. The staircase is right past the door at the end of the hallway."

"Gotcha. Thanks James. Have fun with your prank."

"Thanks midget. See you guys…" he never got to finish that sentence because he was running from me while Scor held me back (while laughing I might add). I don't like it when people make fun of my height.

"Scor, you can let me go now. And stop laughing!"

"Sorry Rikki, but you have to admit. It was really funny. Ok. Maybe not." It's amazing what a simple glare from me can do.

"Whatever Scor. Let's just get out of here and head for class. We only got ten minutes before we're late."

And with that, we finally headed down to the grand staircase before we heard some explosion from nearby. With one look, we all shrugged and started for the Transfiguration classroom. Whatever James did can wait until lunch. **[A.N. I told you guys I'd try and throw a prank in this chapter. You'll find out exactly what happened later in the chapter.]**

Surprisingly enough, we actually made it down there with two minutes to spare (this is starting to become a trend now). The classroom was about twice the size as the one in the dungeons with small bookshelves lining the walls close to the door and larger ones along the windows on the other side of the room. The windows bring in a lot of light compared to the dark dungeons which is quite I nice change. As I looked around the room, I noticed that we would be having this class with the Slytherins. This can't end well. We took what I think is starting to become our usual seats in the back on the Gryffindor side (since the classroom was split in half) while Headmistress McGonagall began talking about the class.

"In Transfiguration, you will learn how to transform objects into new ones, disguise different objects, and even how to disguise yourselves. This will not be an easy class by any means. It takes time and skill to master the spells you will learn here and by no means should you slack off. Now, please turn to page 5 so that we may begin today's work."

For an old woman, she seemed very nice. She didn't give off that vibe of 'I don't want to be here' that teachers usually give off. Her light gray hair was styled into a simple bun that made her look more like a librarian than a teacher. Her green robes were quite old-fashioned, but they seemed to work well for her.

I must've been spacing out because out of nowhere, Professor McGonagall started handing out matchsticks. I wonder what we're going to set on fire.

"As you can see from page five, the most simple and basic transfiguration spell is the one used to turn a matchstick into a needle. Now, point your wand at the matchstick and say the small incantation. If done correctly, the matchstick should turn into a needle. If anyone can accomplish this before the end of class, their house will be awarded 10 points per person."

10 points doesn't seem like much, but it's better than nothing. Instead of starting right away, I decided to look around the classroom and see how my other classmates were doing. So far, no one has even changed the wood of the matchstick to metal. One kid form Gryffindor that was up in front of Lily and Mary did get his matchstick to move although it flew all the way to the front of the classroom. I can't see if anyone…oh my god! Dude that Thomas kid couldn't get any thicker. He nearly blew himself and his table partner up. I wonder what spell he accidentally used. Well. McGonagall does not look pleased. That kid is so getting detention today. I wonder if he and James'll have it together.

While I was looking around the room, I hadn't realized what Lily, Mary, and Scor were doing. Both Lily and Mary had their matchsticks about halfway between a needle and a matchstick, while Scor was almost there. I think I better try and see if I can't get this spell right. As I pulled out my wand and muttered the spell, I was shocked to see my matchstick instantly turn itself into a needle. I was so surprised that Scor actually looked up from his matchstick to see mine completely transformed.

"Wow! You've already got it?" His blue eyes couldn't have gotten any bigger. Unfortunately, his voice had attracted the attention of everyone around me, including Professor McGonagall.

"Well done Miss Corvine. I think 10 points for Gryffindor are well deserved." she said with a pleased smile on her face. I guess I would've been happier with my accomplishment if everyone in the classroom hadn't been staring/glaring at me.

"Thank you professor." I said shyly. It's funny how the second I know someone, I can take a compliment. But when I don't know someone and they compliment me, I just want to hide.

I couldn't help but give a sigh of relief when she had walked away to stop Thomas from blowing himself up (again). I looked at Lily and Mary who gave me encouraging smiles before getting back to work on their own matchsticks. When I looked over at Scor, he just smiled at me before concentrating even harder on his own. Within two minutes, he had turned his matchstick into a needle and right before the end of class, so had Lily and Mary. No one else had even come close. What are we, the smart kids?

Either way, Gryffindor got 40 points which made everyone in Gryffindor happy at lunch. We barely got to eat our lunch since so many of our fellow Gryffindors wanted to know how we did it though. Can't a person eat in peace around here? One person who didn't really ask us what happened was James. The idiot was sitting right near us, but instead of being happy about the 40 points, he looked a little put out.

"Hey, prank-boy, why so sad?"

"I got caught after I pranked Professor Sinistra and got detention every night for the next month." he said with the saddest look on his face.

"Wait. You pranked a teacher with the last name Sinistra? Boy, you are just asking for trouble." I said with a laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You tried to warn me, but the prank I pulled was awesome…before she put me in a body-bind and hauled me to McGonagall. You see…"

***Flashback to Right before Transfiguration***

*James POV*

I don't care what that one girl says, I'm so going to prank that new professor. This opportunity is just too good to pass up. As I walked back down the hallway where the little munchkins had been, I saw the portrait that would lead me to the third floor where her classroom is. I quickly made my way through the portrait, turned right, and I saw the door for the DADA classroom. Making sure that no one was around, I slowly pulled out the brand new WWW product that my Uncle George wanted me to test out. Could I have a better uncle than him? According to Uncle George, it's supposed to explode when someone walks under a door and stain their hair pink while making you smell like a skunk. Oh this is going to be good!

As quietly as I could, I walked up to her door and placed the WWW product at the top of the door, knocked on said door, and quickly walked around the corner before she could see me. And, to my sheer delight, the second Professor Sinistra opened her door; the product exploded and covered her in pink goo that I could smell all the way around the corner. I probably would've gotten away with the prank too if I hadn't accidentally laughed louder than I should have. I knew I was screwed when Professor Sinistra looked straight at me with a glare that could've sent me to an early grave before casting a body-bind spell on me and floating my sorry butt to Professor McGonagall's Headmistress office. Unfortunately, I had to wait with a seething professor for an hour before McGonagall showed up. And she was anything but pleased.

I don't remember much of the scolding since over the years I've learned how to tune her out, but I did hear that I had detention for the next month with Sinistra. Ah crap. Alright, maybe that girl was right. I couldn't help but practically run from the Headmistress' office (more to escape the smell rather than Sinistra). I am so getting a howler from Mum again.

***End Flashback***

*back to Rikki's POV*

"You're such an idiot James. You're just lucky you didn't lose any house points."

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

James was saved from another one of my 'you're an idiot' scolding by Scor telling me that we have Herbology in 10 minutes. At least this time we got to leave with plenty of time to get to class. As the four of us neared the Herbology classroom, we saw some Slytherins harassing a poor Hufflepuff girl.

"You think you're better than us don't you little mudblood? Let's show her what we do to people who think their better than us Flint." said some unruly boy who looked more like a troll than an actual boy.

"Hey. You over there. What do you think you're doing?" Scor yelled before I could.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Potter half-blood, the mudblood, and the two blood-traitors." the boy named Flint said.

"Excuse me? I don't know who the hell you think you guys are…"

"Oh. Sorry. We forgot to introduce ourselves. My name's Marcus Flint Jr. and my colleague over here is Damien Goyle. We're from the PUREST Slytherin families in all of England and Slytherin third years. Unlike Malfoy over there." For two guys from the 'purest Slytherin families', they sure were ugly. Flint had short, greasy brown hair with beady little black eyes that reminded me of a rat. Flint's not buff by any means, but rather lanky (almost too skinny if you ask me). The troll boy looked, well, like a troll with dull black hair and blank black eyes. He doesn't seem too bright either.

"You watch your mouth Flint. I may be in Gryffindor, but I can still fight like a Slytherin." Wow. I didn't think Scor had it in him to threaten a mouse let alone two Slytherin third years.

"Or what? Is a little blood-traitor like you going to do something?" he said with a sneer while pulling out his wand. Luckily, before Scor could get his wand out, Professor Longbottom came down the hallway.

"What's going on here? Flint, Goyle, shouldn't you be heading to Potions?"

"Yes sir. We were just on our way. See you later Malfoy. This isn't over." Unfortunately, Professor Longbottom didn't hear the last part since he asked us if we were all alright instead of giving those two idiots detention.

"We're fine professor. Luckily, they kept Flint and Goyle from hurting me." said the little first year Hufflepuff girl. Actually now that I look at her, she may actually be taller than me. Curse my shortness.

"Since I can't put Flint and Goyle in detention for something they didn't do, I'll just have to award 20 points to Gryffindor for helping out a fellow classmate. Come on you lot, let's head to class." he said with a smile. Sweet another 20 points!

As we arrived at Green House 1, we found out that the girl's name was Emily Bones. She seems pretty nice, but she ended up sitting with her friends after thanking us profusely. As Scor, Mary, Lily, and I sat down at four available seats next to the door, I got a chance to look around. The room felt humid and I realized why. There were plants lining the walls and even hanging from the ceiling. I think I can even see some venomous ventacular plants in the back corner near Professor Longbottom's office. I was snapped out of looking around the room by Scor again. Apparently, I had missed whatever Professor Longbottom had told us since everyone had already started putting on their goggles so they could try and find the red center of the poisonous hydrangea and draw it on a piece of parchment. Good thing I got Scor around to update me.

After I had put on my goggles and started to draw the red center, Thomas, I don't know how, but he set the poisonous flower on fire. Four words…THE. THING. WAS. PISSED! It started screaming in anger (don't ask me how) and started spraying a purple liquid everywhere. The only good thing about this was that my friends and I were right next to the door so we didn't get sprayed. In the end, it took Professor Longbottom over 35 minutes to put out the flaming flower and send everyone who got sprayed to the hospital wing because apparently, the purple stuff was a poison that created boils wherever it touched you. Remind me to never sit next to Thomas unless I want to skip a test or a week of classes. Since only Mary, Lily, Scor and I had come out of the disaster unscathed; he canceled the rest of class. But, since their was only 10 minutes of class left, we just decided to head on to DADA. There's no point in getting lost again.

"Did anybody actually see how Thomas started his flower on fire?" I asked still wondering how that kid is going to survive the next 7 years of school.

"No, but that kid is lethal. He's nearly set himself on fire in all of our classes today. Remind me to never sit next to him."

"Trust me; I'm not sitting with him either Scor. Hey, does anyone remember where the DADA classroom is?"

"Maybe we should ask James? I'm sure he remembers where." Lily said while all of us laughed.

"There's no need. I know where it is. We passed it while we were lost on the fifth floor."

"Awesome Mary. Let's hurry up and find it."

When we arrived at the DADA classroom, we were met with an unfortunate smell. **[A.N. If any of you have seen the episode of Seinfeld where Jerry's car has that bad B.O. smell in it, that's the kind of smell I'm talking about. If you haven't, well, it's really bad.]** This smell was so bad that we all had to cover our noses just to stand it. I saw Professor Sinistra standing in front of the class next to her desk with a look of anger etched on her face. I'm surprised James is still alive after pranking her. Her pure black hair was stained pink from James' prank. Even her pale skin was slightly pink. She must be at least 5'8" because she was almost the same height as her blackboard and her black robes only accentuated the pink goo that was still on her.

"Good morning class. Don't bother to sit down because class will be canceled today due to a student pulling a prank. Please read chapter one from your book and be ready for class on Wednesday. I will explain the class and start you all on a few exercises then. Have a good day."

I may actually have to thank James later. Without DADA class, the rest of the day was pretty uneventful. All the Gryffindor first years (myself included) thanked James for getting Professor Sinistra to cancel class. We had dinner while Flint and Goyle glared at us (no shocker there), started reading the first chapter of the DADA book, and Lily and Scor played three games of Wizard's Chess (Lily beat Scor badly, 3-0). For the first day of classes in a foreign country, it was actually pretty cool. I think it may have been made more interesting by the walking disaster named Thomas though. As I was about to fall asleep, I knew I'd enjoy my time here at Hogwarts.

**Somewhere In England**

"_Master, ******* reported that the chosen has become friends with the Potters and the Malfoy boy." _

"_Interesting. How soon before ****** can start the preparations for the attack?" I need to have her now before the change occurs. After that, the chosen will be near impossible to defeat._

"_Not long my master. Should only take a few weeks before we are ready."_

"_Well done ********. Soon, the chosen will be under my control and the laws of nature will no longer apply."_

**End of Chapter 3**

**Dun, dun, dun. Left you guys with another cliffhanger. What does the mysterious bad guy mean by saying that the laws of nature will no longer apply? Keep reading and find out. Well, since I didn't get any suggestions for the DADA professor's name, I came up with my own. I think it'll work. I know I moved through this chapter pretty fast, but this was mainly a filler chapter. There wasn't much development beyond Rikki and her friends meeting some new enemies (the Slytherin idiots) and meeting the three professors. I had to at least get through her first official day of classes before I could move on and trust me I will. **

**And once again, let me know if you want something or someone added into the story. You can even add yourselves if you like. So please review and send me some constructive criticism if you've got time.**

**Next Chapter: I'm speeding up to December since going into such detail for every class is quite a strain and I need to move this story along. Although, I will be spending a little more time than I thought in her first year. There will be an attack on the school, you'll meet Harry and the other Aurors, and you'll read another secret meeting from Somewhere In England in the next chapter. Wondering who's going to attack the school and for what reason? Me too. I have no idea right now. Lol. But, I'm going to start righting the chapter tonight and if I can, you guys and I will find out by tomorrow. **

**Laters and Happy New Year Everyone! ^_^**


	5. The Whole Room Went Black

**Wow. I can't believe it has been almost 5 months since I posted another chapter. Stupid college classes distracting me. Glad that's over with (at least for the summer). So, for all of you that have been patiently waiting for me to type up another chapter, here's the new one. It's pretty short, but I'll be typing up the next chapter right after I post this one and it will definitely be longer. Thanks to everyone who added my story to their favorites/story alerts!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own Mary Finnegan and Rikki Corvine. **

The months have just seemed to fly by. Mary's 12th birthday was in September, My birthday was in October, James had pulled at least one prank a week so he practically lived in detention (told you that he did!), Thanksgiving came and went, and classes seemed to get harder and harder. Before I knew it, it was December and everyone was stressing out over midterms and Christmas. I have to say that I am stressing as well. I'm not stressing out over my classes, but rather over what to get my new friends for Christmas. I'm as indecisive as you can get and the Christmas season is never easy for me. It didn't help that the first years weren't allowed to go to Hogsmeade which means no shopping till I go home. I heard from James that it's pretty cool, but I stopped listening after that because he started to rub it in our faces that we couldn't go to Hogsmeade earlier today. Hitting him isn't worth the detention though.

Over the past couple of months, Lily, Mary, Scor, Al, and I had all become close friends (even though Al was a year above us). It was rare to see any of us alone, which is probably why all of us were sitting in the Gryffindor common room together. Lily and Al were playing a game of wizard's chess with Mary watching. While Scor and I were sitting near the window reading (I told you the seat near the window was mine!). It was almost 11:30 at night and we were the only ones in the common room. I felt a pair of eyes watching me while I was reading 'The Chronicles of Nick' **(A.N. It's a hilarious book)** to see Scor staring at me.

He had been doing that for a while now. I used to ask him if there was something on my face or something, but then he'd blush, say no, and hide behind whatever book he was reading. Eventually, I just stopped asking. I stared right back at Scor and he did something that surprised me. He didn't look away and blush like before, but rather just stared right back at me with this weird expression on his face. I was just about to ask him what he was thinking when the whole room went black.

Within a blink of an eye, I was suddenly standing on top of the Astronomy tower. It was still dark outside, but the light of the moon was bright enough to show me the dark figures that were heading for the castle. I had no idea who they were, but I knew they didn't want to just stop and have tea with the Headmistress. Next thing I know, I'm on the 7th floor on the grand staircase watching the dark figures (which I now knew were masked humans) heading straight up the stairs towards me. I was about to reach for my wand to see if I could at least try and stop them when the masked figures ran literally right through me. Before I could even try and figure out how that just happened, I wound up in the Gryffindor common room right beside myself (literally). As I stared in shock at seeing myself stare back at Scor, the masked figures used the bombarta spell to try and blast the door open.

It all happened so fast. Mary started screaming, Lily, Al, Scor and I guess the real me reached for their wands ready to fight. Unfortunately, we didn't stand a chance. The figures blasted the door open and disarmed us all with a simple expelliarmus charm. The largest of the masked figures stepped forward and pushed Al, Lily, and Mary, out of the way and grabbed the real me. The real me tried to get out of his grip, but I knew that the real me had no chance of escaping him, especially without my wand. Scor tried to fight him off, but one of the other masked figures sent a spell his way and Scor was sent flying over my chair. He didn't get back up. The masked figures didn't even bother to try and drag the real me down the seven flights of stairs, but rather flew right out the window like ghosts **(A.N. Think of when the Death Eaters in the fifth HP movie were flying around in the Department of Mysteries battle. That's how they look). **

Next thing I know, I'm staring back at Scor and he's looking at me with concern. Something was telling me that I needed to get us all out of the common room as fast as possible. I'm not even sure that whatever I saw was even really going to happen, but I couldn't risk it.

"Guys, we need to get out of here fast!"

"Rikki, what are you talking about?" I think I had officially started to freak Scor out.

"Listen to me. I just saw a group of masked guys heading for Gryffindor common room. We need to leave now!"

"What do you mean you saw som…"

"There's no time to explain now come on. Al, the boy's dormitory will let Mary, Lily, and I up there, right?"

"Yeah, but.."

"No buts, now everybody head upstairs!"

No one waited for me to yell at them again as we all raced up to the boy's dormitory. Just as we closed the bedroom door of Scor's room, we heard blasts coming from the downstairs portrait hole. I was surprised that there was only one bed in Scor's room.

"We have got to find a way out of here. Anyone have any ideas?"

"We can't just leave the rest of our housemates here. We have to do something to help them."

"Mary, they're not after any of the other students. They're after me. I saw them kidnap me and knock Scor out. You guys are my closest friends and I can't leave you guys here. We all need to get out of here."

"There's only one way to get out of here Rikki. We have to fly." _Say What?_

"Fly! How are we going to do that?"

"On a broom of course. Al, go get your broom. Since yours is bigger than mine, you can take Lily and Mary out through the window and head for Hogsmeade. I'll follow you with Rikki on my broom."

"Gotcha. I'll be right back."

As Al went to go get his broom, the pounding sounds kept coming from the portrait downstairs. I glanced at Scor and to anyone else, he would've looked calm, but I have known him long enough to know when he is nervous. I put my hand on his shoulder hoping that that would at least make him feel a little bit better. The smile that he gave me makes me think that I did. Before I could say anything, Al came back into the dorm room with his broom in hand.

"Alright. Al, take Mary and Lily and head for Hogsmeade. Rikki and I will be right behind you."

Al, Mary, and Lily headed for the window that was facing the direction of Hogsmeade and opened it all the way. As Al mounted his broom, Mary started to go pale. The poor girl was afraid of heights. Tonight is not going to be her night. After Al was mounted, Mary and Lily climbed on behind him. It wasn't exactly the most comfortable seat ever, but at least they would be able to get out of here.

"You guys ready?"

"Yeah."

"No." _Poor Mary._

And with that they were off. Their broom was definitely flying a little slower than usual due to the extra weight of both Mary and Lily, but they would still be fast enough to avoid just about any of the masked figures.

"Hurry up Rikki. We have to go."

I looked over at Scor to see that he had already mounted his broom. Suddenly I heard the portrait downstairs shatter and I didn't need to be told twice. I quickly ran over, mounted Scor's broom and we took off. Before we got too far, I used my wand to close and lock the window we had all just flown out of. I definitely don't want the masked figures to know that we had escaped by flying out the window.

We quickly caught up to Lily, Mary, and Al as we all headed for Hogsmeade. It took less time than I thought it would to reach the small town, but before I knew it, we had landed near the Hog's Head bar. The streets were completely deserted and no lights were on except for in the bar. Once Mary and Lily had gotten off of his broom (Mary looking relieved), Al started heading for the Hog's Head.

"What are you doing Al?" _Why in the world would he be heading over there?_

"Aberforth Dumbledore owns the Hog's Head. If anyone is going to help us get news to my dad, it'll be him." I had completely forgotten that Al's dad was an Auror. Still didn't get why this Aberforth guy would be able to help us. But, instead of arguing, I thought it would be smarter to just follow Al.

As we walked inside of the dingy bar, we were stopped by a loud, deep voice.

"What're you kids doing in my bar?"

**End of Chapter 4**

**Yes, I know I promised to have Harry and the Aurors in this one as well as the creepy person from Somewhere in England, but there is a storm that's going to be right over my house that is going to knock out my internet (trust me, it's happened a hundred times). So, I thought I'd at least submit this chapter with just the attack/kidnapping and them escaping. I'll try and type up the next chapter quickly, but no promises that it'll be posted tonight. **

**Next Chapter: I will be introducing Harry and the other Aurors as well as the creepy person form Somewhere in England. I'm probably not going to let you guys know who is behind the attack or who is controlling the masked figures until much later. There probably won't be anything else in the next chapter though because I want to have chapter 6 focused on their winter break. The next chapter will definitely be longer though.**

**On a different note, I will be starting a new story that has to deal with Harry, Ron, and Hermione's 7****th**** year. It will actually be focused on Rikki as if she was at Hogwarts during their 7****th**** year. This is completely separate from this story though. I'm just using Rikki's name/personality. But it will be a Rikki/Draco story. I will probably post it sometime this week (hopefully) so please read it and let me know how it is. If you want to know more about it, just send me a message.**

**So, please review everyone because I will be posting much more often since its summer and I don't have any classes right now. Laters. ^_^**


End file.
